Please Live For Me
by WeProtectOurOwn
Summary: One shot. Does Arizona fall to a moment of weakness or does she stick to what she should know? What happens when she decides? Her world turns a dime from her choices. (Just a random thought I had of what could happen at the end of season 9.)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Happy Grey's Day!

AN: I know… not either update you guys want from me but I couldn't help but think of possible scenarios for the season finale. This was a random thought. It's one long shot that I needed to write down. I'm updating It's Only For Your Eyes To See tonight. Since I got this our my system I can move onto my other stories.

* * *

_Arizona's POV_

After a long and odd day I finally get to leave the hospital and go to bed after a delicious dinner. All my thoughts have been stuck on the famous Dr. Boswell after the coffee incident, then running into her to find out that she's the specialist we called in for Tyler's surgery, then going over her strategy. It's built up all this… I don't know… I have this pull to her. I've only ever felt like that when I first met Calliope. _Oh God… Callie._ How could I have been thinking about another woman all day? I have a beautiful woman who has loved me through the darkest time of my life and then some and I'm thinking about that short shiny blonde hair, radiant green eyes, and that thin but toned body. I need to snap out of it. It's just a crush. It's just a crush. I'm married. Happily married. I move towards the elevator, the doors open to reveal that stunning blonde surgeon leaning against the back wall. I enter the cubicle staying right in front of the door.

"Hey, I was hoping I was gonna run into you again." Lauren breaks the silence.

"Was there a change in Tyler's surgery?" I ask trying to avoid anything that would get me to go back to my thoughts from earlier.

"No." She breathes out with a small chuckle.

"People tell you all the time that you have really pretty eyes?" Lauren casually asks. I feel a blush creep up from my neck and ascend up to my cheeks. "What are they? Hazel? Blue?... They're blue." I can hear the smile in her voice. My body is tingling at her words. _What the hell, Arizona?_

"I'm married, I'm happily married." Blurting out. "Um, you met her, uh earlier. Dr. Torres. Ortho. Hot, brunette. And uh wow, talk about eyes, pretty eyes. Hers are magical. And uh, and ah, and I'm married." I whip my body around to face her. "Also, I have one leg." I figure she might as well know who she has been shamelessly flirting with all day.

"I know." The elevator stops on a floor. "Do you know how many Arizona Robbins there are on the internet?" She talks two strides to slip right past me. "One." Raising her index finger it really show me, just one.

"See ya tomorrow." I look up to the ceiling then a smile pulls at my lips. Right before the door fully shut an arm pokes through the crack to open the door open up again. Green eyes bore in my blue ones, I take a step back while she steps forward. We're in the elevator against just staring at one another. Her hands move to my hips while mine just lay limply against my sides.

"I'm good at reading people, ya know."

"Is that so?" My eyebrow lifts at her statement. A sense of confidence is flowing through me while her eyes are trying to discreetly scan my body, especially my chest. I blush at her stare but not in an embarrassing way.

"Yeah. You seem to think that you aren't as gorgeous as I think you are. Missing one leg doesn't really change that. I think it even makes you even more beautiful after everything you've been through." _Smooth Boswell._ I internally commend her for the game she can play. There is no doubt in my mind that she knows how to pick up women. I used to be able to do that also and let me tell you, I mastered it. This talk seems so familiar, a memory is trying to pull at my attention but I shrug it off.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me Lauren." _I still got it_. A flash of lust passes over her eyes as we are still in a staring match. We've come to stand in the middle of the elevator with the door shut and no movement.

"Who wouldn't? You are the famous Dr. Arizona Robbins who everyone brings they're sick children to come cure. Am I wrong?" I shake my head no. "You are the Dr. Arizona Robbins who is married to Ortho Dr. Torres?" I nod yes. "You are the Dr. Arizona Robbins who happens to be the Head of Pediatrics who survived a plane crash about a year ago and splinted her own leg?" I nod again but tentatively. "Then of course I think very highly of you. Plus I've heard the talk of the nurses around here…"

The talk? What talk? I have no idea what the hell she's talking about. Besides buying the hospital, I haven't had a good enough reason to be a part of the rumor mill.

"Talk?" I question.

"Yeah.. The player Dr. Robbins before she got married. All these nurses still love you even after you've banged them even some of the attendings around here. The talk is good." Lauren's fingers flex into my hips like she's trying to keep herself from doing anything more. Her touch sends me back to a different part of my life.

_Being the new kid at school always sucked and it's no different being in a new hospital. I moved here a month and a half ago taking the opportunity to take over Dr. Kingsley, rest in peace. But Seattle Grace is the best teaching hospital and I wanted to take my career to a whole new level. _

_Anyways, that's not what I'm really focused on at the moment. I'm staring at the beautiful Latina who is sitting at the bar by herself with a dark aura around her. I've heard everyone talk about her. She's Dr. Calliope Torres, ortho surgeon and let alone the best on this side of the country and she's still only a resident. Imagine what she can do when she becomes an attending. Well besides that, the nurses keep mentioning Erica Hahn who supposedly was Callie's first woman but left her without so much as an explanation and phone number over a stupid argument. _

_Lexie Grey comes up next to Callie who is nursing a rum and coke in between her hands. I see their lips moving then Callie getting up from her chair and rushing into the bathroom. I swore I saw tears welling up in those magical deep brown eyes. I'm drawn to her. It might be the eyes, her mind, the way her hips sway when she moves, that black leather jacket she's sporting. It's like she's metal and I'm the magnet. I open the bathroom and see her wiping her tears away with her hands. _

_"Hey." I pull her eyes up in the mirror to catch my gaze._

_"Hey."_

_"Ortho, right?" I still ask even if I know the answer already._

_"Yeah, right, hi." He voiced is still pretty strained._

_"I'm Arizona Robbins, peds surgery. I've seen you at the hospital… Are you okay?" _

_"Yeah, no. I'm fine… Fine." Seems like she's trying to convince herself more than me._

_"People talk. Where we work. They talk, a lot." I chuckle. "So, for the sake of being honest, I think I should let you know that I know things about you, because people talk."_

_Her eyes finally level with mine. "Oh… You mean." I nod. "Terrific."_

_"It is, actually, the talk. People really like you over there. They respect you, and they're concerned, and they're interested. They really like you. Some of them really like you. You- You just look upset, and I thought that you should know that the talk is good, and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be lining up for you."_

_She snorts at the idea. "You wanna give me some names?"_

_My feet have a mind of their own and they place me right in front of the ortho goddess. I'm starting to drown in her eyes when my hands come to rest on her cheek and my head leans in to plant a sweet simple kiss letting her know I'm the first one in line._

_"I think you'll know." Is the last thing I say to her before I flash my dimples and leave her speechless in that dirty bar bathroom._

"That was a long time ago Lauren. I'm happily married like I said earlier." Coming back from my memory.

"Then where's your wife? Huh? Does she still make you happy? I'm sure I can make you happy. I'm also sure that today is the first time you've really gotten any attention since then. Right? How can your wife not give you that?" She's stumped me with all these questions.

"I'm not sure where she's at. We were getting off around the same time I think." I add.

"So why isn't she with you? If I were her I would never let you out of my sight." Her right hand travels down over my left butt cheek and leaves her hand there while the other caress my right cheek. A small step forward and our fronts are slightly grazing with each breath we each take. I feel my body leaning into her and she meets me half way. Our lips meet in a cautious kiss until she becomes bold enough to push more into me. _This feels weird._ There is a spark that lights my body for a second and I kiss her back. We keep up in a different type of dance that I'm unfamiliar with. _There's something missing._ Without even knowing it she has me leaning up against the back wall again.

"Arizona." Lauren whispers out.

_Pressing the button of the elevator, the doors reveal Calliope leaning her weight into the wall. Her curls are cascading over her leather covered shoulders. A delicious amount of cleavage is peeking out from her red top. I take a deep breath before stepping into the cart. It's not the first time I've had to be with her since our break up over kids. Neither of us are wrong but we couldn't keep going on as if we were perfect. But she's perfect and I can't give her the one thing she wants most in the world, a child. _

_I turn to face away from her because all I want to do is tell her I haven't been able to sleep without her spooning me in bed. I want to tell her that I hate eating because I want it to be a meal cooked by her. I want to tell her that I still have make double amount of coffee because I expect to give her a cup in the morning. But I no longer have the right to do that. So I keep myself facing away from the love of my life with the feelings of my heart going through the shredder every second I'm here. _

_"Arizona…" Calliope's voice puts a warm blanket over the hurt just from her saying my name._

_My body twirls immediately to face her. I frame her cheeks with my hands and pull her into me. Our lips meet in a frenzied kiss that makes my head spin. I've missed the way her full lips caressed mine. My bodies pull to her is so strong but when that elevator dings I rip myself away before I say something I don't mean. I turn from her and exit the elevator without turning back._

"I want you Arizona. Ever since you took my coffee this morning, you're all I've thought about."

"Lauren… Please."

"Please what?"

"You don't- I'm married. I shouldn't even be thinking about considering sleeping with you." I try to stop this. Kissing her is bad enough but I shouldn't even be thinking about that.

"Come on. We're more than just doctors, ya know? We're hot and we're sexy. Callie isn't going to find out. Sounds like you need to let loose and so do I. This doesn't have to be anything if you don't want it to be." Lauren is laying it on thick. Where have I heard that before?

_Mark and I have been getting along pretty well lately. Even though, we spend most of our time cooking together it's still a good way to set our differences aside. We're going to be raising our daughter together so we have a lifetime of being together. Why not actually like each other? It's worked out well. We're fighting less which probably is less stressing on Calliope. Mark isn't that bad of a guy either. He's actually pretty funny and I can see where Callie sees the good in him. If he didn't give off that macho bravado to every woman he saw than we wouldn't be so repulsed by him. I chuckle at the thought while I throw in some ingredients to our dish as Mark washes off a few utensils. _

_Calliope strides into our apartment with, what looks like, pizza and beer._

_"Hey! You brought pizza?" I ask confused._

_"No! Pizza? I made coq au vin."Mark whines._

_Callie sets the beer and pizza down on the counter then rounds it to open the garbage shoot. Her hand comes up to our pan of coq au vin and dumps it in the garbage._

_"What are you- Nnnno. What are you doing?!" I wail._

_"My coq au vin!" Mark says with a horrible French accent._

_Callie holds out her index finger to shut us all up. "Mark. I love you. I love how great you are with our daughter. I love that you and Arizona are friends, but you, you need to leave 'cause tonight I'm gonna eat pizza and drink beer in bed with my wife and tell her all about the neck I just built and then we're gonna have lots and lots of sex." I tilt my head a bit because she's so sexy when she's bossy. Callie continues on her rant, "Okay? We're great parents, but, we're more than just mommies and daddies. We are hot and we are sexy" While sending a smoldering look my way. "And your new hobby? The hollandaise and the short ribs and the [mockingly] coq au vin? It's getting in the way of our sex lives. So, please. Start having sex again. Okay? But, not tonight. Cause tonight? You're babysitting."_

_Mark puts his head down, "Can I at least have a piece of pizza?" Callie grabs him a piece out of the box then hooks her thumb towards the door._

_"That was incredibly hot." I tell my wife when Mark leaves. She breathes out a sigh of relief then kisses me quickly and her hands find my ass, as usual. We laugh at situation but quickly head into sexy mode._

I don't realize the elevator door opening again. Lauren's lips are back on mine and I open them slightly for her tongue to enter my mouth. Her hands are roaming over my clothed body while I'm trapped between her and the wall. A moan slips but I'm not sure if it came from me or not. A presence washes over me. Her touches aren't loving or soft but strong at the same time, they're lustful and frenzied and not at all what I crave. My eyes open to stare into heartbroken brown eyes. At first it doesn't even register in my brain that I'm staring at my wife until a tear streaks her cheek. I rip myself out of Lauren's grasp.

"Calliope…" I whisper.

Lauren turns at the name, "Dr. Torres…" More hesitantly than anything.

A flash of black hair whips around as I see my wife run out of sight. I wish I could run after her. _What have I done?_

"Arizona?"

"Don't." I say with venom. She knew I was married. She knew that I have one leg. She knew that I only liked having the attention that wasn't pointed at my leg. I walk out trying to see which direction my wife ran through. My head swivels trying to figure which way until a voice cuts through my panic thoughts of what I'm gonna say to Callie.

"She's out by the entrance." Bailey informs me.

"Thank you Miranda."

"Arizona." I halt at the sound of my name. "I've only ever seen her stand out there like the way she is right now and I'm hoping to everything holy it's not for the same reason as before."

"She saw me in a compromising position with Dr. Boswell. So is it that the same reason?" I have no reason to lie to Bailey. She'll find out anyways even if it's not from me.

"I hoped I was wrong. I don't know how she's going to come back from this." Bailey walks away from me. I power walk towards the main entrance when I see Callie standing outside in the pouring rain. She's drenched from head to toe. I drop my bag on the floor and pull my coat around my body. What do I say to the woman I love the most in the world that I just cheated on her? Even if she saw me already.

"Where's Sofia?" I ask.

"She's with Meredith and Derek tonight. It's Thursday. It's Zola and Sof's weekly sleepover."

"Right." I'm stuck. "Callie…"

"Did you only kiss her?" Her voice monotone.

"Uhm, yes."

"Did you initiate the kiss?"

"It's was half and half." Her shoulders rise and fall at the answer then she turns a faces me. I've never seen so much hurt in someone's eyes. _I did this to her._ How much more can I hurt her?

"Did you want to sleep with her?" Her arms cross around her as if she's trying to protect herself.

My heart races at this question. I told Lauren I would consider it. I have to be honest. She caught us, there's no reason to lie now. "Yes, but I wasn't going to." I look back at the eyes of my wife to see something missing that I always used to be able to fish out. I don't know what's missing but whatever it is, it's gone and I have no idea how to get it back. We stand there staring at each other until she breaks the silence.

"Let's go home." She tells me. I go back inside and grab my bag and follow her lead. We don't speak our watery walk home. Then entering our apartment she doesn't say anything to me. I hear the shower start while I just shed my clothes and change into pajamas. I get lost in my thoughts of tonight. After the plane crash I didn't think I would ever feel like myself again. The former self where I crapped sunshine and rainbows and was all about being perky. The former self who told Callie's dad that I was a person who protected the things she loves and that I love his daughter. The former self who is a good man in a storm. If I were to look at a mirror right now I wouldn't recognize the person staring back at me. I'm not a cheater but that's who I am right now. I have an amazing wife who has done nothing but everything I've asked of her. I asked her not to run and she hasn't. I've given her every reason to leave me but she hasn't. When am I going to be worthy of her? About an hour has passed and Callie still hasn't come out. I walk towards the door.

"Callie?" I raise my hand to the door knob. No answer.

"Callie, are you okay?" I wince at the stupid question. "I mean, I know you aren't okay but you've been in there a long time." I crack open the door with a heavy stream of steam leave the room. The steam is so thick that I have a hard time seeing where I'm walking. I slide the shower door open to see Callie curled up in the shower floor. I reach in to feel the water and retract my hand back fast because the water is scalding.

"Oh God, Calliope." I turn off the water immediately and try to wrap a towel around her body. She follows my movements while I dress her in a loose tank top and shorts. Her skin is a shade of bright red from the water. I get her to get under the cover while I crawl in behind her. I don't think I have the right to hold her but I do anyways. Her skin is still hot to the touch but I hold on for dear life because I'm at a loss. Eventually we both fall asleep.

* * *

It's been a few days since the Lauren incident and she hasn't come around me since then besides Tyler's surgery. That went on without a hitch and he should look like any normal little boy as her grows up. She should be leaving today but who knows with the huge storm taking over Seattle. Callie still won't speak to me. She has been on mute besides at work or if anything that has to do with Sofia. Not that I blame her but I want to fix this. I want to try to figure out how to fix what I've clearly broken. Callie's everything and I've jeopardized it by one moment of weakness and lust. I need some insight.

"Dr. Bailey, may I have a word with you?" I ask at the nurses' station.

"That depends Dr. Robbins, is this about a patient?"

"No, it's about a personal matter and you know what it is."

"I'm not getting involved, so no."

"Bailey, you're the only one that knows, please." I beg.

"Fine. Let's go into a conference room."

We enter the one down the hall. I draw the blinds to give us privacy from the roaming eyes and curious ears of the staff. I sit across from Miranda trying to grip of what's left of my life.

"Have you talked to her?" I ask.

"I've tried but she won't talk."

"At all?"

"Nothing. But I do have some things to say to you."

"Bailey… I don't need to hear it. I know what I've done."

"No! I don't think you do."

"Please don't Miranda."

"Stop speaking and sit there a listen! Callie, she's your wife! I've watched her through the worst times of her life but besides the plane crash, I didn't think there was anything else that could potentially break her. But even through all those times, she never broke until now. What do you think Mark would say to you if he knew you did this to her?"

"Hey! That's not fair! Do not bring him into this."

"He was her best friend. Tell me Arizona. What would he say to you? Because I want to tell you that Callie has done nothing but try to make you happy since you came back from the plane crash. She has put herself on the back burner because if your world doesn't spin, hers doesn't. So…"

"He would tell me that I'm the biggest idiot on earth! That he would gladly punch me in the face but can't because I'm a woman and the mother of his child, but Callie would kill him if he laid a hand on me. That I've been selfish and I just loved being hit on for once! That I didn't think about Callie in all of this. That I took advantage of her big heart…"

"She doesn't realize how good she is."

"What?"

"It's what Mark told Jackson before he went into his coma. I think he's right. Callie doesn't realize how good of a person she is."

I take in everything Bailey has said to me and it doesn't help but make my stomach churn and twist all at once. I can't take back what I did but my wife deserves better-

"Robbins!" I turn my head to watch Alex Karev bursts through the conference room door to interrupt me. His eyes look like they're about the bulge out of his head with fear set deep.

* * *

_General POV_

Down in the ER everything is hectic more than usual with the storm that is making things difficult. The power going in and out from the lightening and the generators having to rebut every piece of technology is no doubt driving the doctors and nurses insane. It's ten times the amount of patience that's needed for a day like today. The darkness coating over the city of Seattle with no warning of when it's going to hit it's hardest.

"Dr. Wilson make sure that you get her up for an x-ray. I'm sure it's a normal break but we need to make sure that it didn't knick the median or ulnar nerve to her wrist. But why would that be a problem?"

"Uh, it would cause problems in her recovery and the potential issues of not being able to feel through her wrist to her fingers." Jo answers correctly.

"Good, now what else?" Callie directs.

"With the nerve being damaged she would have a hard time not being able to control her movements, making easy movements like flexing and extending the wrist a difficult thing to do. If it's the median nerve she could run into having carpel tunnel."

"And what is it she loves to do that would make this hard on her life as of now?" Callie raising her eyebrow at her intern.

"She's a volleyball player, position being an outside hitter. She's ranking number 3 in the country with her season just ending. But her wrist needs to be in full order to play summer ball." Jo says.

Callie's pleased with the answer and gives her a nod. "As an outside hitter you flex and extend your wrist a great amount of times and if either one of those nerves are effect from this break then it'll affect her chances of playing college ball and she's only about to be a junior." Jo adds.

"Good work Dr. Wilson. Now go take her to x-rays, bring the scans with me after you come up with her best possible treatment, then page me and go over what you come up with." After a nod Jo leaves the room with a small smile knowing she's working under an ortho god.

Callie heads to the nurses' station to finish signing off on charts while she has some free time. Her head has been buried in the sand since she caught Arizona in a hardcore make out session with Lauren. The pain etched in dark eyes haven't been focused on much besides work and her daughter. The hospital staff has been trying to stabilize as many patients as possible so more of the most critical patients can be attended to. Her mind doesn't seem to leave the vision of the elevator and what she saw. Arizona begged her not to run but yet Arizona ran the farthest from her. Do she keep chasing after the love of her life when she isn't the one her wife wants chasing her?

A crack of lightning and thunder roars through the hospital walls to silence the commotion. It's deafening and calming all at the same time. It seems to reflect on the storm that's equivalent to what is brewing within Callie. She's lost on how to handle this situation. The power goes out again and the generators turn the lights back on for the hospital. Who can work like this?

Blonde hair that's not Arizona catches Callie's attention. She follows Lauren's movements around the trauma area. All hands are on deck with this storm is forcing Callie in the same vicinity as the woman who turned her world upside down. She moves flawlessly in the ER but there's a loud cracking sound that isn't lightening. Her eyes shift up to the ceiling then to the woman who is walking through the middle of the ER to head to what looks like the supply closet.

Lauren walks out of the supply closet with an arm full of syringes, gauze pages, and compressions wraps to restock the emergency carts when another crack sounds through. She looks up to the ceiling to see something break through the rafters. She drops the items and brings her arms up to brace herself from the impact of the crash but that's not what happens.

Callie sees the rafters giving way. Not even realizing who is standing under those rafters she runs across the ER and launches her body as the ceiling collapse under the pressure of the giant tree outside that just got hit by lightning ripping the shaft of the tree off the trunk to fall onto the ER ceiling. The debris of the ceiling and the tree landing on the body of the famous ortho surgeon as the craniologist skids to a halt while she opens her eyes to realize someone just saved her. She shifts onto her knees to try to see through the clouds of dust from the debris.

A flow of dark hair peaks out from a part of the tree and rafters that Lauren doesn't recognize. The face of this mystery woman is turned to the side. The murmurs of people around the blonde woman trying to check if she's alright but she shrugs them all off to help the woman under all the debris. Crawling her way next to the woman, she pushes away a lock of dark hair. That's when she recognizes who it is. A gasp falls from her lips and falls to her bottom then back away from the woman to back herself into the nearest wall. A man in matching dark scrubs comes to her side to see if she's injured. She looks to the man to realize it's Alex Karev.

"Dr. Boswell, right?" She nods. "Are you alright?" She agrees again.

"Yes, I'm fine. Someone pushed me out of the way. You need to find Dr. Robbins Alex." Lauren informs the attending.

"What? Why?" Was it a kid that pushed you out of the way?" He starts to scoot towards the fallen tree and debris. A hand on his forearm stops him from moving.

"No. It it it was Dr. T-T-Torres, Alex. F-find ." Lauren stutters out. Alex opens and closes his mouth multiple times before her searches for the same dark hair she found. He shifts and sharply inhales as he connected the same dots she did to figure out who it was. He shuffled onto his feet looking down on her then booking it out of the ER. The sound of patients terrified, screaming children, doctors and nurses trying to calm everyone and do some damage control resonates through the walls.

* * *

Arizona's POV

"Alex? What's wrong?" I force out. He opens his mouth for words not to come out.

"Out with it boy!" Bailey snaps him out of his stupor.

"We need to go down the ER. Right away. Come on." He grabs at sleeve of my lab coat trying to get me to stand up but I don't budge. He's freaking me out but won't give me any details at all.

"Woah. Alex, tell me what the hell is wrong?"

"It's Callie, Robbins. She needs you now. Let's go."

I don't need to be told twice to be up on my feet. My body takes all that it can handle and starts to take the stairs down to the ER with Bailey and Alex hot on my heels. The chaos in the ER is due to a fallen tree in the middle of ER. It's pretty spilt with debris everywhere but everyone looks okay. My eyes scan the room to try to find my wife but I don't see her anywhere. Finally I spot Lauren sitting against the wall. I head over to her and she looks up at me when I reach her.

"I'm so sorry Arizona. I didn't know. I didn't know. She came out of nowhere. I didn't know it was her. Oh God. Arizona, I'm so sorry." She rambles on.

"What the hell are you talking about? Where's Calliope, Lauren?" Panic starts to rise in me.

I turn to see Alex kneeling with Bailey next to him by the tree and fallen rafters. I slowly make my way over to them and my body freezes at the dark tresses that I know that are my Calliope's. They move away from her and help me situate myself on the floor. I push hair away from her face to see her completely knocked out. I've never seen her look so peaceful since the past couple of days.

"Calliope, baby, please wake up." I stroke my hand across her cheek. The whole left side of her body is jammed between the floor and the tree. Lying supine, I feel for her pulse at her carotid artery. The pulse is there but weak. Her face has some lacerations; it's like the car crash all over again. Every part of her body from what I can see is swollen, even down to her fingers. Tears well in my eyes staring at the battered body of my wife. The sobs behind makes me realize that there is someone else around. I crawl across the floor to face Lauren. She looks at me with watery eyes and anger sets in my veins. I grab at her scrub top and slam her upper body in the wall.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" I scream.

"Arizona…" Bailey tries to pull me off of her.

"No! How in the hell is she under a fucking tree?! Tell me right now!" I can't help but blame her.

"I was in the supply closest getting things for the emergency carts. There was so much noise from the storm that I hardly realized the tree hit the roof. I was standing under the rafters and I thought I was going to be under all that but then I got launched. When I pulled my arms away I was across the floor. I had no idea how I got out of the way until I came around and saw her hair. I-I looked at her face and grasped who it was." Tears streak her cheeks and eyes shining apologetically. I could care less.

"Leave."

"Arizona. Please." She reaches for my hand.

"NO! Leave me and my family the fuck alone. I was trying and making up for the hurt I put in her but then she caught us kissing the elevator. She hasn't spoken to me and it's killing me. But the hurt I feel is nothing compared to the pain I set in her eyes. I drained the life away from her. So leave please." By the end of my speech I beg for Lauren to leave and leave for good. She stands and looks over her shoulder before exiting the ER. I turn back to my unconscious wife.

"Arizona, I'm gonna go get Hunt and Derek and everyone on deck to see if we can get her out from under there." Bailey informs me.

"Okay, I'll stay here." I lay myself out right next to Callie. "Will you get me a pillow Karev?" He doesn't protest and does what I ask. When he brings it to me and lay my head on the pillow and scoot my body forward as much as I can to Callie. I take her arm and wrap it around my waist. I caress her cheek while I know endless amounts of tears are escaping my eyes.

"Baby, I need you to wake up. I am so incredibly sorry. I don't deserve you but you're still here. I need you to wake up Calliope because I need to apologize to you about everything. My moment of weakness is no reflection of your unconditional love for me." I hiccup through my words.

"You know Mark would kick my ass for what I did, not that I blame him. He's right. I never thought I would admit it but he is. I've let you forget how great you are. Your big heart lets you believe that you aren't as amazing as everyone, especially me, see you to be." I brush back hair from her forehead and lay a lingering kiss there.

"When you make it through this, I'm gonna try to be worth your forgiveness. I'm going to do better for us. You've been my good man in a storm and I better start acting like it. I need you to wake up. Sofia needs you to wake up. Sofia needs her Mami, Cal. You always say that Sofia has this special smile just for me but she's you honey. She's the mini version of you and she's everything I love about you. But I need you." My eyes flick down to her full lips. There's a small cut on her top lip. I lean into her and lay a soft kiss on the lips I've always craved. _There it is._ I sigh.

"When Lauren and I kissed, there was something missing. I couldn't place my finger on it until that kiss right there. There was no love or the fairytale feeling that comes over me when we kiss. It's weird but you make my world freeze, the music starts in the background, sparks fly. It's that moment in every Disney movie I've ever forced you to watch. You have that over me. Please come back to me Calliope. I love you so much. I know you don't believe me but I'm so in love with you. Wake up and let me prove it to you. I know I asked you not to run so please don't break that promise now." The sobs wrack my body now. I don't realize the people starting to hover around us. It's only Calliope and I laying there. I can't let her die here.

"Our friends, no, our family is going to save you. You hear me? They're coming. They are." I don't know if I can survive living this life if she doesn't wake up. How much more tragedy can her body handle? My body is pulled away from my wife then a swarm of the best surgeons, who are our friend, take over where I've been at. I pray to a God I don't believe in to make sure my Calliope lives, my daughter's mother, my wife to live.

A cough pulls my head away from the pillow. Callie is trying to fight through the pain to open her eyes. When brown eyes lock onto my blue ones, I don't hesitate to attach my lips to hers. I feel her kiss me back. I pull away to stare at her face.

"Arizona… I love you but but I'm not g-good enough for you. I'm s-s-still going to fight for y-you." Callie forces out through shallow breaths. Owen yells at me to get out of the way but my hand only tightens around Callie's hand. Derek is trying to do his neuro exam while Bailey and Richard stare at her abdomen, Cristina going over possible heart issues with Owen taking in the trauma to her body. I see Calliope go unconscious again.

I'm taken away from my wife when the start triage on her by Karev. "Calliope, please live for me." I'll beg if I have to. Just please don't take her from me.

* * *

AN: I'm good at heart break so I had to take it to the sad side. I was gonna head back to fluff by the end but then… this happened and I'm happy with it. Anyways, if you guys have a twitter, add me! WeProtectOurOwn


	2. Question

Dear readers,

Question? Who wants me to continue this story? I have a few people asking for me to and I kinda want to know if it's worth pursuing.

If I kept this story going I would write this story a little differently. The chapters wouldn't be as long as I normal would write them. They would still be quality and might be more updated that way but I can't guarantee. I have some outline to this story already but I might wait to write after the season finale next week.

I need a vote. Review to tell me if I should or not or your opinions.

Also message me, if you have ideas. Not that I don't have some of my own but I write to please my readers. My one story is for me so I'm happy to write for you all. Sorry for the false update but I need some insight.

Love you all! :)

-WPOO


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry about the long wait but I'm just enjoying my summer away from college. I'll probably update the other two by the end of next week. Thank you for sticking with me. Sorry for any mistakes. None of the characters are mine.

AN: Anyways, votes were in and it was decided that I continue this story. :) Anything for my readers.

AN: **Thoughts? Reviews? Comments? Let me hear em.**

Much love –WPOO

* * *

Chapter 2

**General POV**

The scent of the crisp spring air with a hint of rain flows through the air. The grass shines a bright shades of green. The sun is at its highest point in the sky, this time of day. The park with swings and the jungle gym is empty. The swings sway slightly in the breeze circulating. Off in the distance there is a more secluded area where a bench overlooks the breathtaking Seattle sky line. It's far enough from the city where noise doesn't disturb the peace. A dark haired woman roams the park until she stops behind a strangely familiar bench to see a man sitting there staring at the city below. His short salt and pepper hair shakes in the breeze. She gazes at the back of his head until she hears him call out to her.

"Are you going to stand there looking at the back of my head the whole time or are you going to come join me here?" He says in his signature booming voice that she has longed to hear for so long.

Without saying a word she rounded the right side and carefully placed herself on the bench next to him. For a few moments they don't exchange any words but take in the comfortable silence. He turns to look at her profile and spots the uncertainty in her features. He's missed her more than he can say but he waits patiently, not wanting to overwhelm her.

"Mark, where am I?" She asks shakily.

"You know where you're at Cal. Look around for a second. Can you feel it Cal?"

She recognizes that it's a park but something about it rubs her in way, that makes her unsure if this is a happy place or a place of dread. It isn't until she looks over the skyline again does it dawn on her that it's _their_ park bench. But something still isn't right. Her best friend shouldn't be sitting next to her, he's dead. _Dead._ He died. With her mind going a million miles a minute, she starts to internally freak out. Knowing his best friend so well he can sense a Spanish rant coming.

"I'm still dead Callie. Nothing about that has changed, however I am here for you now." He cuts through her thoughts.

"Oh, okay. But why are we here? This is mine and Arizona's spot." She pauses. "Arizona… Oh God." A choked sob spills from full lips when the memories of the hospital and her wife flood her mind. Callie had spotted her wife in a less than innocent position with Lauren Boswell in the elevator. Then scorching hot shower she took at her apartment. Lastly, running through the ER to push someone out of the way when the ceiling collapsed during the storm.

"Wanna talk about it?" He rubs her back while she's hunched over with her elbows on her knees. The tears continue flowing silently down her cheeks.

"What's there to talk about? My wife kissed a woman she barely knows!" Being a pacer she stands from the bench and walks back and forth in front of Mark. "That's just priceless isn't it?! My gold star lesbian of a wife who is supposedly a good man in a storm is less of that and more of a woman to almost slept with another woman who isn't me during a fucking super storm!" Her arms waving around, "I should be used to this, right?! I'm Callie "gets cheated on or left behind and walked all over" Torres. I shouldn't be this hurt but GOD DAMN IT! Arizona was supposed to be different. She was supposed to be the one to stand by my side and love me, no matter what. Not hurt me like this, not to break my heart!"

"She is different Callie." He states evenly.

"Excuse me?"

"She's different. Everyone from the plane crash is different."

"You don't think I don't know that! I've waited around a year to catch a glimpse of the woman I fell in love with. Then you had to fucking die and I had to make the call to cut her fucking left leg. I took the blame and her abuse for months! I'm different too!" Callie's chest heaves but feeling lighter at the confession.

"Stop with the warrior wounds Cal. It wasn't your experience but you make it about you. You weren't there for four days trying to live. So just stop for a second." She halts during her pace to feel the tightness in her chest at his words.

"You're right! I have no fucking idea what happened during those four days in the woods that's because no one likes to talk about it. I get it, it was traumatic and no one wants to ever speak about it. But how the hell am I supposed to help in any way when my wife just shuts me out!" Callie rebuts.

"So you pushed instead?" The divots on his face shows the slight agitation he feels toward her. She's boring holes into Mark's face waiting for him to continue. "You pushed for her to 'get up and snap out of it', to walk, to go back to work, to have sex with you."

"Woah! Wait a min-"

"No. You know I'm right. You pushed because you didn't know what else to do."

"Fine! You're right. I've been trying to be patient and I pushed when I thought I should." Her arms cross at her chest. After the deep breathing coming from both their flared nostrils, they finally admit defeat at each other. "I ask Mark, then she turns away from me. I know she does it because her anger comes full tilt. She doesn't forgive me about her leg and I have a feeling she never will. But I like to think that if she just talked about it to me then maybe it'll take some of the weight she feels. Arizona protects the things she loves she's trying to avoid talking about the accident only to resent me in the process. I think I lost her." Unshed tears cloud her vision while she sits back down on the bench.

Just when he thought he could calm down he blurts out, "You didn't lose anything! Cristina, Mer, Derek, and Arizona lost something. Lexie and I lost everything!" He can't take back his words knowing he just hurt Callie way too deep to try.

"Wow. I'm so sorry you lost everything Mark. I wish it was me that died in the car crash or took your guys places on that damn plane but I can't." Callie's shoulders slump even more than before.

"Look, I'm sorry. That was really uncalled for. You shouldn't be here Cal."

"What?"

"Here with me, I mean. I'm sorry I died but I'm happy with Lexie here." He gives her a small smile which she returns.

"So we're in heaven then? Does that mean I'm dead?" She asks quietly.

"We're in the in between. It's where you still have a choice. You can go back to Arizona and Sofia, Callie. Please go back to them. I would hate to think that two of Sofia's parents have to watch her from the distance."

She lays her head on his shoulder just like she used to. "I want to go back but can I ask you for a favor?"

"Depends on what it is. I can only do so much here."

"Is there any way you can take me to the plane crash? I mean if she won't talk maybe if I just saw it happen then I wouldn't feel like this and I won't push her so much." Even though the idea is ridiculous, Callie's got nothing else to lose.

"Callie…"

"Mark, I still don't know what's going on with me right now but I need this. If you've been watching over me like you say you have then you know what happened. You've seen everything happen to our family. We need this. Sofia needs this. Please." She has no problem begging and pulling out the big guns on him.

"Okay. But you know you can't change any of the events of what happens. Are you sure this isn't going to be too much for you?" He's still careful about her request.

"I'm sure." She says with conviction. Mark scoots over to her and grabs a hold of her hand. They stare off into empty space until…

_It's late in the night with the plane soaring through the air. Everyone is spread out within the small charter. Arizona sits towards the front with Meredith and Derek across from her, Cristina behind them and Mark two rows behind Arizona and Lexie across from Mark. No one is talking besides the idle chit chat. Arizona is in her own world of anger towards Nick and Karev even though she's trying to read the charts of the twins they are supposed to operate on._

Mark and Callie sit towards the back of the plane while Callie watches her friends just sit on a plane, if she didn't know what actually happened to this plane later on in the night than she would think it's a plane of doctors. Callie can't help herself but walk down the aisle to occupy the seat next to her wife.

_An hour later the pilot, Jerry, voice comes through the speakers, "Doctors, I would advise you put your seat belts on and remain in your seats. We're going to hit some turbulence as we go through a storm." Most of the doctors are calm to tighten their seat belts across their laps but Arizona has paled in her seat. Her hands shake as she tries to remain calm. Mark knows she's not much of a flyer so he sits down next to her to try to quell her fears. _

Mark watches himself move throughout the plane to put himself down next to Arizona. He stays at the back of the plane but now shifting his eyes to Lexie. He can tell that she's scared of the storm but not of the flight itself. Lexie takes in a deep breath in and pushes it out slowly. Callie comes back to sit next to him.

"The next part is going to be hard. In 3…2…1…" He counts down.

* * *

_The plane starts to shake uncontrollably as lightning flashes through the clouds to illuminate the cabin and thunder deafening the ears of the surgeons. Every doctor is panicking when the shrill of various alarms are going off where the pilot is. The moments where stomachs drop has become a reality to them when the hunk of metal starts to descend from the sky over the mountains in Boise. A crash of a wing being ripped off the plane rings through as it leaves the left side of the cabin open. Derek tries to hold onto anything while his body flails at the pressure of his body being sucked out of the side. Cristina stares with wide eyes at Derek. Mark holds Arizona in his arms while she tries to hold on her dear life with shut eyes. _

Callie watches in horror where the plane starts to come apart by the pieces. It's worse than she could ever imagine and her worst nightmare. She knows it's only about to get worse when more and more of plane is going to diminish. She can't do anything but sit and watch as she feels her nightmare play on.

_With plane being more unstable and taking down trees as she descend at such an accelerated speed Lexie is being ripped out of her seat when the other wings is caught in the forest. She can only hope for the best when she lets go and lets her body glide through to wherever she lands. Mark turns his head to find the love of his life gone. _

Mark watches for a millionth time how Lexie let herself go. He's been here enough to know what happens. He's even tried think of ways he could have saved her but he's just now realizing that there was nothing he could have done. Knowing the worst part for Callie is about to happen he holds her hand.

_The tail of the plane slams into a boulder completely leaving the back end open. This causes the rest of the cabin to start to tumble over and over again. At some point Meredith and Cristina end up being pulled from the cabin out of one of the three ends to send their bodies to various places in the woods. Mark, Arizona and Jerry are the only ones left within cabin until Mark gets sucked out of the plane just like everyone to land on the ground hard enough to puncture multiple organs in his body. The rolling is never ending for the last two. Arizona's body flies up and down while the plane tumbles but in one fell swoop does her seat belt finally give way. Her body starts to fly out the plane when left foot gets caught on the seat trapping her knee while she's still moving forward. The force is too great for her femur and snaps through her skins just to be dragged a few yards until the final parts of the plane finally come to a halt. _

Tears streak Callie's cheek as she watched her three friends being ripped out of the plane, her best friend lose the love of his life, and her wife's leg snap right before her very eyes. She kind of almost wishes that she never asked Mark to take her here.

_Screaming rips through the silence of the woods. It's never ending. Cristina finally comes out of her haze because of said screaming. Her shoulder is killing her. After assessing, she knows she's dislocated it, probably sometime during falling through the sky. She tries to get a grasp on what happened to them. But the only thing she could see was that she was missing her shoe and screaming still. No one was around but the debris of the plane around her. She walks around to what looks like the cabin to find the source of the screaming, Arizona lying on her back. The mangled leg is visible at first sight through her scrub pants. _

_"Shut up! Just shut up!" Cristina yells back to snap Arizona out of her shock. The blonde just looks back at her returning to reality. Her eyes drift to her thigh and pain starts to rip through her entire body. Even trying to shift her weight makes her breath caught in her lungs from the pain._

_"From right here, we're going to have to splint your leg asap." She swivels her head around to see if she can find materials to keep Arizona's leg stationary for God knows how long._

_"I know. I'm going to need a belt and two straight solid pieces of something to do this." Cristina sifts through all the material to find broken poles, flat piece of metal and a few pieces of the seat belts that would have to suffice for now._

_"Alright, I'm gonna help you sit up then we can do this." After a lot of screaming through pain and slow shifting Arizona is able to sit up against the plane with her legs out in front of her. During the process she realizes no one else is around._

_"Cristina… I can do this. Go look for the others." _

_"No, let's do this first."_

_"Go. I can handle this." Cristina looks deeply into blue eyes for any hesitation and finds none. She leaves her to splint her own leg._

_Meredith and Cristina eventually find each other to search for everyone else. While walking through the woods they see Mark swaying as he is trying to find his footing. He was by a bunch of damaged plane. He kept repeating Lexie's name for only him to hear. Meredith hears Mark's mantra and wants to find her sister. There is whimpering near them. Mark lies on his stomach to spot Lexie under a huge chunk of the wings on top of her. Cuts are evident on her face but most of her abdomen and down are lost under the metal. Her right hand is the only thing within reach._

_"She's under here. Someone help me lift this!" Mark orders._

_"Okay, we'll help but Mark… I need you to set my shoulder for me first." He nods and prepares himself behind Cristina, while she sets her feet apart ready to take the pain she knows she's about to endure._

_"Ready… 1…2…"_

_"AHHHH!" She finds a make shift sling to accommodate her shoulder then sets back to where Mark, Lexie and Meredith are. All three try to lift the metal for them all the fail. Hope is lost as minutes go by for Mark. _

_"Where's Derek?" No one can answer her because no one knows._

_"Cristina! Where is Derek?" Panic starts to rise in Meredith thinking of where he husband could be let alone be dead somewhere._

_"I don't know Mer! Last thing I remember was him being sucked out the side of the freaking plane!"_

_"I'm going to go look for him. I'll be back." She gets a walking stick to go search for her love. Derek's hand was pinned under another part of the wing. He reaches with his left hand for a rock. He doesn't see his wife anywhere so he starts to bang the rock on the metal to make any noise for Meredith or someone to find him. He realizes that he can't be heard and takes the rock in his right hand then slams it onto his left to push it through between the crack. Derek screams a great deal at the pain radiating through his hand. After rolling onto his right hand, he gets onto his feet and starts to walk aimlessly. Sometime not knowing how long he's been walking, he spots Meredith by the cabin of the plane. _

_"Meredith…" He breathes out. Relief takes over when he finally knows she's alive and he falls to the ground while clutching his wrapped up hand down with him to the ground. _

_Arizona speaks to Jerry for a while before she can find it within herself to splint her leg. She knows for a fact it is going to hurt like a bitch. Digging down deep in all the adrenaline running through her veins she rips open her scrub pants to reveal her femur punctured through her muscle and skin. Laughter takes over her body at the sight._

_"What's funny?" Jerry asks._

_"Not- Nothings funny. At least it shouldn't be funny. I think I'm in shock." Still laughing. "I'm married to an orthopedic surgeon, one of the best ones in the country and here I am staring down at my bone." The laughter subsides after a while and that's when she slides the flat piece of metal under her leg carefully. Since placing the poles at both sides of her leg she then shimmies the seat belts at various places. This next part is going to be the most painful part. She ties each of the seat belts as best as she can while biting into a piece of cloth to muffle her screaming. _

_"I'm dying Mark. You know it." Lexie tells him through her ragged breathing. _

_"No. No. We're going to make it out of this. I love you. I've always been in love with you. When we get back, we're going to get married and have kids." He chokes out while grasping her hand while lying on his stomach to look into her eyes._

_"Kids?"_

_"Yeah, we can give Sofia little brothers or sisters."_

_"I'd love that. I love you too."_

_"You can't die on me Lex. We're meant to be." He sees her struggling to hold onto life. Her breathing is getting softer the more she speaks. There's no doubt that even if they could pick up the plane off of her body, she would bleed out immediately from her injuries. But he can't say goodbye yet, they haven't gotten the chance to live the life he just spoke of._

_"Meant to be…" It's Lexie's last words to him before the light leaves her eyes. Mark sheds his tears while telling her he loves her over and over again. He reaches in with his other hand to close her eyes. He changes his position to sit up against the plane while never letting go of her hand with his knees close to his chest._

_Meredith walk back up with Cristina after searching for Derek and ending up with nothing. They spot Mark sitting up against the plane holding Lexie's hand. He hasn't even batted an eyelash towards their direction. It doesn't take long for news to dawn on them to know that Lexie died. Meredith wales for the loss of her one and only sister and for her missing husband. _

_"Oh my God. Not Lexie. Please not Lexie." She hears footsteps coming in from behind her and turns her head to the sound. It's Derek clutching his hand tightly to his chest. _

_"Meredith…" He says quietly then collapses._

_About twenty minutes later Derek becomes conscious again with Meredith hovering over him. He assesses her up and down to see nothing too damaging happen to her. He gets a grip on himself to be able to get on his feet. Meredith, Derek, and Cristina decide it's time to finally head back to the cabin of plane thinking it's the best kind of shelter they have right now. Stopping in front of Mark they see his pale skin. He's hardly conscious and logical at the moment. Going through symptoms they lay Mark on his back without letting go of Lexie's hand. Cristina knows he needs a tube in his chest to drain the blood. Meredith grabs whatever materials she thinks they can use and brings it over to the group._

_"Use the spray bottle." Derek improvises._

_"Brilliant." Meredith makes a small incision with Derek trying to hold Mark's body down then Cristina slides the tube into his chest waiting to feel her puncture the cardial sack to drain the blood. Mark starts to breathe easier after the placement of the tube._

_Hours later everyone has changed positions for the night. Meredith, Derek, and Cristina are huddles together using a part of the plane to lay on and the ground. Arizona is sitting inside the left over plane with Mark's body keeping her warm across her lap. Cristina has been placing leaves over the open wound to keep the bugs away but it's more consistent than anyone would like._

_"Take care of our girls…" Mark whispers to Arizona._

_"No Mark. Absolutely not."_

_"It's okay. Lexie is waiting for me." He sounds so final in his decision but she won't have any of it. _

_"We are going to go home together. Do you hear me? We are because Sofia is waiting for you. Callie is waiting for you. I'm waiting for you." Tears streak her cheek at the thought of her wife, his best friend and their daughter. "So no, we'll go home and we'll take care of our girls together."_

_For 96 hours everyone tries to stay alive. The remaining matches were lost even after the first night. Clean water ran short later during the second night when Arizona needed it to wash her leg out and for a small drink. Food was already scarce and they split the last of it the morning after the crash. It was becoming unbearable to live but they all people to go back home to. Animals fought hard to eat away the corpse of woman who was their friend, sister, and lover. Cristina never slept within those hours being burned by each passing second to keep everyone alive. _

_"Keep moving your fingers Derek."_

_"We need to change your leaves Arizona."_

_"Meredith, wake up!"_

_"Damn it Mark! You are not dying! Stop freaking dying!"_

_She rotated watching over everyone throughout their stay in the woods. Days went by and Derek was losing the feeling in his hand all together. Arizona legs couldn't be protected by anything that they had around them. The look of rotting muscle was being stared at all day. Meredith looked fine but her body wanted to shut down from the trauma. She kept falling in and out of consciousness until Cristina's voice would jolt her awake. Mark's internal bleeding kept reoccurring. Arizona and Cristina did everything they could do to keep his soul from leaving his body. Jerry has long since died sitting in the pilot's seat of the plane. _

_After God knows how long, the survivors were losing hope in being found. Nothing had been happening for hours on end. Even though they all had reasons to return to Seattle they all knew that their past lives were long dead. The sound of a chopper wasn't even palpable until the time had finally come where spotlights are shining down on the survivors of the plane crash. _

Eventually all she can do is watch in the next four days go by. She hates seeing her best friend having to be saved by a tube from a spray body to keep him alive makes her want to scream. The bugs eating away at her wife's flesh and bone makes her cringe every time. She couldn't understand how Cristina's body kept her awake at all hours of the day and night those four days. Callie flinched at the noises the wolves and other animals make fighting over Lexie's corpse. She flexed her left hand every time Derek tried to keep the feeling in his hand. She held her breath every time Meredith fell asleep thinking that neither would wake up ever again.

Mark places her hand on Callie's shoulder to show that he was still there. He hated bringing her to the plane crash but she asked. She deserved to know also.

"Callie it's time to go back." He couldn't have her stay for too long while she still had to make a choice…

* * *

She opened her eyes to be back on the bench looking over Seattle. The relief she felt being back took over but the emotions she felt were still so overwhelming. Mark stood in front of her while letting her ride out her thoughts after seeing what she saw. He didn't want to rush her but he didn't have much time left.

"I have to choose, don't I?" She asked in such a small voice. "To stay alive or come with you?"

"Yeah. I don't want to push you but you don't have much time to figure it out. What are you thinking?"

She sat for a long moment taking everything in. Callie loved Arizona with everything in her heart but she didn't feel good enough to be the wife she promised to be. She doesn't even feel adequate to be Sofia's mother. She'll probably be stuck in the hospital for a long ass time. But even with all of that she couldn't handle not living a life with Arizona not in it.

"I choose Arizona. Take me back to her Mark."

"Okay, as you wish."

"Wait…" Callie throws her arms around Marks neck and held on hard. She didn't know when she would ever see him again or feel him like now. "I miss you so much Mark. I hate not having my best friend around. I know Sofia misses you too. And I never got a chance to tell you thank you for trying to live and keeping Arizona alive."

"I miss you too Cal. I'm never that far away from you. Lexie and I are watching over you, Sof, and Arizona. We're all here for you kid. So go. Go back to your wife and our daughter and be the best thing that happened to them. I love you Cal." His eyes shed tears finally being able to say goodbye to his best friend finally.

"Goodbye Mark. I love you too. We'll all visit you soon." She finally lowered her arms to her sides.

"Bye Callie." He dipped his head to kiss her forehead and finally let go of his best friend to send her back to the family he wishes more than anything that he could be with but also understands that he was meant to be with the love his life.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

I feel a heavy darkness around me but I know I'm trying to push through it. Images of my beautiful blonde hair blue eyed wife from the kiss at Joes to the kiss after we said I do. Then the sound of my daughters laugh fills my thoughts. I'm kind of swimming through a fog but then I hear something off in the distance. A voice that sounds a lot like my wife is pushing through to me. Pain that I wasn't feeling at the time starts to become more and more apparent through my whole body.

"Honey please just show me a sign that you're coming back to me. I need you to be here. Sof needs you here." From what I assume it's Arizona that speaking to me while she's stroking my hair and holding my hand tightly.

I feel myself scratching the surface. My other senses are coming around. The smell of a sterile hospital room mixed in with the Paris Amour perfume my wife loves to wear, then the scratchy material of a hospital gown covering my body, and the touch of my wife's hand perfectly in my hand, but also something down my throat is keeping me from breathing on my own. I start to panic the more that I can't breathe for myself.

"Calliope? Oh God, baby I'm right here." I hear the panic in Arizona's voice. "Take Sofia out right now! I need Bailey or anyone to get this tube out of her throat!" Sofia has always fed off Arizona's emotions so when her mama panicked so did she. Sofia's shrieking cuts through me.

Her hands frame my face while tears that I'm not even sure are mine start falling onto my face. I open my eyes to stare right into watery cerulean eyes.

"Arizona! Move!" It sounds like Hunt. "Okay, Callie. I need you couch your hardest for me so I can pull the tube out." I do as I'm told and push the air out of my lungs and the release of the tube makes me gasp for more air. It burns my throat right away. A straw is place between my dry lips and I take in a hefty sip which relieves the pain in my throat.

"I'll give you two a second then we're going to assess the rest of her injuries." Hunt steps out of the room. My eyes shift to the window and everyone is there staring into my room. Even Cristina has pity eyes but I don't even know why though. I understand I'm in bad shape but still. Pink lips push themselves into mine. I'm shocked to say the least but I eventually I respond with the same desperateness I feel being projected. The kiss deepens slightly then into smaller pecks as my wife pulls away from me.

The three words I can only think at this time spills out of me, "I love you babe."

A choked sob comes from Arizona at my words. She crawls into my bed with me while she holds me close to her chest. "I love you Calliope. So so much. I'm so sorry for everything. You're everything to me. You're more than enough for me, no one compares to you. Lauren's nothing and you don't have to worry about her. You don't have to fight to show me anymore. It's my turn to finally fight for you." She kisses my forehead then lays her cheek on the top of my head. My brows crease at her words with confusion clouding my thoughts.

I pull back from the crook of Arizona's neck, "What are you talking about? Who's Lauren? And why would I have to worry about her?"

* * *

AN: Does Callie not remember what happened?

AN: The sequence of how the plane crash happened does not completely line up with what actually happened in the episode. I was working from memory and just imagination for the most part. So no, it's not supposed to be exactly the same.

AN: For any of you who were slightly confused even after reading, this might help…

Callie was in a coma so she experience being in the in between of choosing life or death. During that time, she was with Mark and she asked him to take her to the plane crash. At the end, Callie wakes up from her coma after choosing to live but there is the impression of Callie not knowing what the hell Arizona is talking about.


End file.
